Users may access virtual spaces via client computing platforms. A virtual space may include, for example, an online game. A virtual space may include virtual items that are available for use by the users of the virtual space. Virtual items may include one or more of a virtual weapon, a tool, a food, a currency, a reward, a bonus, health, a potion, an enhancement, a mount, a power-up, a speed-up, clothing, a vehicle, an anatomical feature of a character or game entity, a troop or troop type, a pet, a virtual resource, and/or other virtual items and/or goods. Events may take place in the online game, such as a tournament. Users may be awarded virtual items based on their performance in the events.